Kelpie O'Cinneide
[[Bild:Kelpie.jpg|framed|right|Kelpie O'Cinneide, oder auch Kelpie Kennedy, nach einer Darstellung der Hofmalerin des Weissen Hauses.]] Kelpie O'Cinneide * 2. September 311 - † 23. November 333 war die Gemahlin von Connaire O'Cinneide, dem König von Irland. Bedingt durch ihr tragisches Schicksal wurde sie zu einer der berühmtesten Figuren der keltischen Geschichte. Um ihre Person ranken sich zahlreiche Mythen. Sie ist eine direkte Vorfahrin von John F. Kennedy. Herkunft Kelpies Herkunft ist nicht genau dokumentiert und verliert sich in Bereichen, wo Sage, Mythos und historische Realität nur noch schwer zu trennen sind. Zeitgenössische Überlieferungen beschreiben sie als die Tochter einer Fee und eines Sterblichen. Sie soll dem jungen Krieger Connaire auf einer Jagd in Gestalt einer weissen Hindin begegnet sein und als dieser sie verschonte, obwohl er sie hätte erlegen können soll sie sich in ihn verliebt haben und fortan in ihrer Menschlichen Gestalt bei ihm geblieben sein. Connaire selbst war ein junger, keltischer Stammesfürst, vom Clan der O'Cinneide, Clan, der ab 336 auch und ab 453 ausschliesslich Kennedy genannt wurde. Connaire ist somit der erste Vertreter seiner Sippe, der in schriftlichen Überlieferungen auftaucht. Diese berichten jedoch davon, dass "die O'Cinneides so alt wie der Mond sind". Die Blutlinie ist also vermutlich weitaus älter als diese ersten Dokumente. Liegt der Ursprung des Clans auch im Dunkeln der Jahrtausende, so lässt er sich seit Connaire O'Cinneide aber lückenlos bis in die Gegenwart dokumentieren, bis zu John F. Kennedy, dem berühmtesten, aktuell lebenden Sohn der Dynastie. Die überlieferten Dokumente belegen, dass Connaire O'Cinneide im Jahre 329 zum König gekrönt wurde. Er ist somit Herrscher über mehrere Clans und Stämme, nicht aber über ganz Irland, welches damals auch noch keine Nation im modernen Sinne war. Kelpie war durch ihre Ehe einerseits automatisch Königin geworden, sie wurde aber offensichtlich schon vorher als eine Art Königin betrachtet, wo wir wieder bei den historisch nur schwer einzuordnenden, mystischen Hintergründen wären. So heisst es in einer zeitgenössischen Schrift: "Kelpie war die Königin der Eichenwälder im Tal der Mondquelle. Dort wandelte sie seit dem ersten Morgengrauen der Schöpfung vom Diesseits in die Anderswelt und zurück. Als sie Connaire erwählte, so ward er berührt von ihrer Gnade und wurde vom tapferen Krieger zum wahren König". Diese Passage ist insofern bemerkenswert, als dass sie aussagt, dass Connaire durch die Verbindung mit ihr zum König wurde - nicht etwa durch die weltliche Krönung. Kelpie ist demnach jene entscheidende Persönlichkeit, die aus dem O'Cinneide Clan erst eine königliche Dynastie machte. left Die Königin Kelpies Persönlichkeit zu rekonstruieren ist naturgemäss nicht einfach und vielfach müssen alte Dokumente mit einem relativ grossen Interpretationsspielraum gedeutet werden. Sie war offenbar eine für ihre Zeit ungewöhnlich selbstständige Frau. Im Brief eines fahrenden Händlers heisst es: "Früh am Morgen kann man oft sehen, wie die Königin auf einem grossen schwarzen Hengst ausreitet, ihr zahmes Frettchen Fetha auf ihren Schultern. Wagemutig wie der kühnste Krieger springt sie dabei über Gebüsche, Bäche und Gräben. Man sieht sie stets nur mit ernster Miene. Es heisst, nur der König kenne ihr Lächeln. Manche fürchten gar ihre Zauberkräfte." Kelpie war vermutlich eher distanziert und kühl und daher schlicht nicht allen geheuer. Gleichzeitig bewunderte man ihre würdevolle, majestätische Art. "Sie ist schön wie die aufgehende Sonne" schrieb ein zeitgenössischer Dichter: "Wenn Sie erscheint verharren die Menschen in Ehrfurcht." Wussten die Menschen zu Beginn der Regentschaft der O'Cinneides noch nicht so genau was sie von Kelpie halten sollten, so war ihr Mann, König Connaire, von Anfang an sehr beliebt. Connaire war ein innovativer Geist mit vielen damals neuen und bahnbrechenden Ideen. So berief der Rat der Stammesfürsten ein um sie davon zu überzeugen, einen gemeinsamen Kornspeicher zu errichten, in den alle Stämme einen Teil ihrer Ernte einlagern sollten. Aus diesem Speicher konnten dann im Winter all jene genährt werden, die wegen Missernten oder sonstigen Umständen zu wenig zu essen hatten. In inwiefern Kelpie vielleicht die eigentliche Initiatorin dieser Pläne war, wird heute heiss diskutiert. Anhänger einer feministisch orientierten Geschichtsforschung vertreten gern die These, dass Kelpie die treibende Kraft hinter Connaires Reformen war. Im Jahre 330 gebar Kelpie ihren ersten Sohn, Ainsel. Reise nach Amerikanien Nach wie vor Rätsel gibt eine angebliche Reise Kelpies nach Amerikanien auf. Nach Ansicht einiger Historiker soll sich Kelpie im Jahr 331 alleine auf den Weg nach Amerikanien gemacht haben. Viele andere Experten halten das hingegen für Unfug. Zum einen wäre es durch und durch ungewöhnlich gewesen, dass eine Königin einfach alleine eine so weite Reise unternimmt und zum anderen ist kein Grund für diese Reise erkennbar. Grundlage für die These ist nur ein einziger Satz in einem Hofbericht des königlichen Chronisten, in dem es es heisst: "Die Königin brach heute Morgen in das Land der Feuerberge auf um dem Sohn der 13 Monde das heilige Schwert zu überreichen." Es gibt zahllose Deutungsversuche und Interpretationen dieses kryptischen Satzes. Das "Land der Feuerberge" wird deshalb oft mit Amerikanien identifiziert, weil mit "Feuerbergen" Vulkane gemeint sein könnten und in der damaligen Zeit die Vulkane im Massiv um den Mount Skunk tatsächlich recht aktiv waren. Für mystisch orientierte Menschen steht überdies fest, dass der "Sohn der 13 Monde" niemand anders als JFK ist und das heilige Schwert eben jener Säbel, den Kennedy im Jahr 1794 aus dem Felsen bei Brookline zog. Demnach wäre Kelpie nach Amerikanien geritten um die Waffe in den Stein zu treiben, auf dass JFK über tausend Jahre später diese an sich nehme. Das Jahr 1794 war ein Jahr mit 13 Monden und der Tag, an dem Kennedy das Schwert herauszog, just der Tag des 13 Mondes. Was sich aus aus spiritueller Sicht scheinbar geradezu verblüffend zusammenfügt muss aus historisch-weltlicher Sicht als offene Frage behandelt werden. Die Herkunft des Brookliner Säbels konnte bislang nicht geklärt werden und auch nicht, warum JFK es offenbar als erster und einziger schaffte, die Waffe aus dem Felsen zu ziehen. Eine andere These, die des Krypto-Historiker Sebastain Hupffner besagt, dass der Satz einfach ein Code war welcher beinhaltete, dass Kelpie einen heimlichen Liebhaber traf. Diese These findet vorallen in der amerikanensischen Öffentlichkeit wenig Zustimmung. Die Invasion durch die Engländer framed|right|König Richard der Zweite Im Jahre 332 kam es zur Invasion Irlands durch die Engländer. Der Englische König Richard der Zweite, genannt "der Prasser", hatte den Thron bestiegen nachdem er seinen Cousin, George der Zweite, vergiftete. Dieser hatte zuvor seinen Vorgänger und Vater, George der Erste, mittels eines Dolchs in den Rücken beerbt. In nur drei Jahren Regentschaft war es König Richard gelungen, mehr als die Hälfte des Staatsvermögens für private Vergnügungen durch zubringen. Die Erschliessung neuer Ressourcen tat Not und in seiner beschränkten Fantasie fiel ihm nur die Eroberung Irlands ein. Die britische Armee war den Irischen Stammeskriegern haushoch überlegen. Bei der Schlacht von Tara wurden mehrere Stämme fast völlig vernichtet. König Connaire O'Cinneide, der die aussichtslose Lage schon frühzeitig erkannt hatte, versuchte nun auch feindliche Stamme und Clans für eine Allianz gegen den Aggressor aus Übersee zu gewinnen. Ohne Erfolg. Im Gegenteil, einige Clansführer erhofften sich Vorteile indem sie sich mit dem Feind verbündeten. Connaires Tod Im Jahre 333 war die Lage für die Iren Hoffnungslos. Die meisten Stämme waren bereits unterworfen worden, nur die Sippe um König Connaire O'Cinneide kämpfte noch. Bei der Verteidigungsschlacht der königlichen Festung wurde Connaire schliesslich am 25. Februar von einem englischen Pfeil getroffen. Zunächst gelang es, den Pfeil zu entfernen, aber die Wunde entzündete sich und Connaire starb zwei Tage nach der Verwundung auf dem Fieberbett. Die Engländer stürmten die Festung und nahmen die Überlebenden gefangen, auch die Königin. Kurz bevor die Engländer in die königlichen Räume eindrangen, gelang es Kelpie ihren Sohn Ainsel durch ihre Zofe in Sicherheit zu bringen. Die beiden entkamen durch einen unterirdischen Geheimgang und flohen, als Bauern verkleidet in die Berge. Da seine Truppen überall im Lande siegreich gewesen waren, rief sich König Richard der Zweite als neuer Herrscher über ganz Irland aus. Damit begann eine fast 600 Jahre dauernde Okkupation. Die Hochzeitsnacht mit King Richard framed|left|Connaire O'Cinneide Richard gab überdies bekannt, dass er Kelpie zu seiner Ehefrau zu nehmen gedenke. Damit wollte er wohl in erster Linie das irische Volk demütigen und dessen Willen zum Widerstand brechen. Gleichzeitig liess er mit grossem Aufwand nach dem kleinen Ainsel suchen mit dem Auftrag, das Kind zu töten. In der Nacht vom 31. Oktober zum 1. November, zu Samhain also, dem höchsten keltischen Fest sollte die Hochzeitsnacht mit Kelpie stattfinden. Der Hofdruide der O'Cinneides soll damals folgende Drohung ausgestossen haben: "Dass der Tyrann die Königin ausgerrechnet in der heiligen Nacht schänden will beweist einmal mehr von welch abgrundtiefer Verderbtheit dieser Mensch ist. Aber er vergisst, dass Samhain die Nacht ist, in der die Tore der Anderswelt offen stehen. Die Dunkelheit wird nach ihm greifen und die Unterwelt, wo die Verdammten hausen, wird ihre ruhelosen Geister aussenden." Was in der besagten Nacht geschah, kann nur schwer rekonstruiert werden. Die zeitgenössischen Hofchroniken berichten: "Am nächsten Morgen verspätete sich Richard zum Frühstück. Als der Hofmeister gegen Mittag nachsehen liess, so fand man den König tot im Bett liegend vor. An seinem Hals klaffte eine kleine Bisswunde. Kelpie O'Cinneide sass teilnahmslos am Bettrand und machte ihr Haar zurecht. Ihr zahmes Frettchen sprang derweil munter im Gemach herum." Allgemein wird davon ausgegangen, dass Kelpies Frettchen den Monarchen mit einem Biss in die Kehle getötet hat. Kelpies Hinrichtung Dieser Ansicht war auch Prinz Henry, der Bruder Richards, welcher nunmehr König Englands wurde. Noch vor seiner offiziellen Krönung verfügte er, dass man Kelpie in einen Kerker werfe, auf dass sie wegen der Meuchelung des Königs abgeurteilt werde. Danach machte er sich auf den Weg nach Irland, um der Hinrichtung Kelpies persönlich beizuwohnen. Kelpies Prozess dauerte nur einen Tag. Während der gesamten Verhandlung soll sie geschwiegen haben. Nur als der Richter sie als "Eheweib von König Richard" ansprach, stellte sie mit kühler Stimme klar, dass die Hochzeit nicht vollzogen worden sei, sie daher mit Richard nicht vermählt und immer noch die Witwe O'Cinneide war. Am Abend fiel das Urteil: Tod durch Enthauptung wegen Mord an König Richard dem Zweiten. König Henry verstand es, die Hinrichtung mit viel Pomp zu inszenieren. Als Scharfrichter bestellte er den städtischen Henker von Paris und zahlte dafür 3000 Louis d'Or an den König von Frankreich als "Leihgebühr". Als man Kelpie auf dem Richtkarren zur Exekutionsstädte fuhr, säumten hunderte von Menschen ihren Weg. In einem Brief eines Unbekannten heisst es: "Sie sass auf dem Karren, aufrecht nach vorne blickend, immer noch ganz und gar eine Königin. Als der Wind ihr weisses Todeskleid hob, konnte man an ihren Beinen die schrecklichen Spuren der Folter sehen, der man sie in den vergangen Tagen ausgesetzt hatte, um das Versteck ihres Sohnes zu erfahren. Jeder der sie sah wusste, dass ihre Lippen versiegelt geblieben waren." Der Henker verrichtete sein Handwerk wie üblich tadellos. Als aber der Applaus des Publikums ausblieb und nur eisige Stille den Platz beherrschte, soll Henry das heute berühmt-geflügelte Zitat: "Sind dieser Kopf und dieses Schwert, Euch keiner Hände Klatschen wert?" gesagt haben. Einige Historiker gehen allerdings davon aus, dass diese Worte dem Monarchen erst Jahrhunderte später in den Mund gelegt wurden. Kelpies Leiche wurde auf Anweisung des Königs vor der Festung als traditionelle Abschreckung und zum Frasse der Raben ausgestellt. Der Körper verschwand jedoch noch in der darauf folgenden Nacht. Vermutlich wurde er von Getreuen geborgen, die ihre Königin an einem geheimen Ort nach keltischem Ritus bestatteten. Ainsel O'Cinneide framed|right|Ainsel O'Cinneide Trotz der Anstrengungen König Henrys, vermochten die Engländer nicht, Kelpies Sohn zu finden. Ainsel O'Cinneide wuchs in der Wildnis auf und tauchte erst im Alter von ungefähr 18 Jahren wieder auf. Er wurde zum Anführer der Rebellenbewegung und erreichte es, dass die wildesten, unzugänglichen Gegenden Irlands frei von den britischen Invasoren blieben und den Widerständlern als Rückzugsgebiet dienten. Seinen Kampf gegen die Briten führte Ainsel mit unerbittlicher Härte: Im Jahre 361 überfielen er und seine Getreuen den Tross von Prinz Edward, dem (Bruder von König Henry). Sämtliche Gefolgsleute wurden getötet und Prinz Edward wurde den Göttern geopfert, indem man ihn im Treibsand versenkte. Seine Leiche tauchte im Jahre 1721 im Moor von New Ross wieder auf - perfekt konserviert. Man kann sogar noch den Ausdruck des Entsetzens auf seinem Gesicht erkennen. Der Körper befindet sich derzeit im Nationalmuseum zu Dublin. England fordert allerdings dessen Herausgabe, zwecks ehrenvoller Bestattung. Der Mythos um Kelpie O'Cinneide Die Bedeutung Kelpies als Symbolfigur des unterworfenen, aber dennoch unbeugsamen irischen Volkes ist beträchtlich. Nicht nur die Tatsache, dass ihre Geschichte so eng verwoben ist mit Mystik und Legende: ihre geheimnisvolle, leicht unterkühlte Art hinter der sich aber tiefe Leidenschaft und Hingabe verbergen ist zum Prototyp, ja Vorbild für die keltische Frau an sich avanciert. Über kaum eine geschichtliche Persönlichkeit wurden im Laufe der Jahrhunderte mehr Bücher, Gedichte, Balladen und Lieder geschrieben. Sowohl Welt- als auch Trivialliteratur haben sich ihrer immer wieder bedient. Noch immer ist es schwierig, in der Fülle der Sagen und Dichtungen die historische Frau zu erfassen. Kategorie:Starke Frauen Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Legende